The Bet
by Flower-Bee
Summary: *Previously called She's All That* Not very orginal but has twists, James and Snape place a bet on the Geekiest Girl in their year to win 'Queen of the houses'. James, bets on Lily Evans, finds out that she was more than she seem to be
1. Chapter One: Deal!

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
SORRY JEN!!  
  
Chapter One: Deal!  
  
Lily Evans climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and went into a compartment on her own. She wasn't going to wait for anyone. There was no one to talk to. She had no friends, and she had given up trying to ages ago. If anyone knew her, it would only be because she was the 'top student' and they just wanted the answers to the questions they didn't know.  
  
Lily Evans had frizzy, uncontrolled fiery red hair, round glasses as thick as jam jars and as round and had braces, which made her lisp a bit. She was at the height of 5'6, she was the biggest bookworm Hogwarts has ever known and the brightest green eyes, you've ever seen.  
  
She sighed. Only one more year left. Boy, I'm gonna miss this place. I hope this year is going to be exciting, she thought, sadly and opened her book, The Big Book of Magic by Werldina Pollio, for the sixth time.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Oy, Prongs," said Sirius Black, poking his best mate in the back, "Grease muff and co. are coming over here. Gas masks at the ready."  
  
James Potter, the most popular boy in Hogwarts, having black scruffy hair and piecing blue eyes and black framed glasses, turned around and saw his most hated enemy, Severus Snape, and his side kick, Lucius Malfoy and two other boys, who were called Humfery Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Well, Well," Snape said, with his greasiest voice. "If it isn't the Potty and his followers?"  
  
"What do you want, Slimy?" James asked, hand on wand, just in case.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to have a bit of fun? You know, like having a bet as it is our last year and, well, see who comes out better. Following?"  
  
"And we have to be apart of this because.....?" Remus Lupin, other of James's friends, asked, raising his sandy colour eyebrows.  
  
Snape turn to him and looked at him like Remus was something smelly and unwanted. "Well, maybe our little secret could end up in the Daily Prop—" Malfoy sneered but soon stopped because Sirius grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall, his black eyes ablaze.  
  
"You better not," he whispered deadly, his brown eyes alight with rage, "or every single bone in your body will be broken as well as your wand."  
  
"C'mon guys, we don't need this crap," James said, and all four of the marauders, that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter Prettigrew called themselves, started to walk to the train until...  
  
"Wait!" Snape shouted, "Money's involved!"  
  
They hauled. Money? True, they all had plenty of money, more than plenty actually, but a little bit more wouldn't hurt. They all looked at each other and nodded. They walked back to the Slytherins.  
  
"Now, we interested now, huh?" One of the two boys said that they didn't know.  
  
"What's the bet?" Remus asked.  
  
"We have to got the geekiest girl in our house to be 'Queen of the Houses' at our graduation party. Whoever wins get four hundred galleons each from the losers."  
  
"Four hundred galleons? A bit pricey, isn't it?"  
  
"So? What's the matter, can't poor Potty Poo afford it?"  
  
"Yeah we can! Only if, at the end of the year, whoever loses, they have to say whom they love in find of everyone and you've got yourself a deal. All four of them!"  
  
Both James and Snape said "DEAL!" as they shook hands. They walked their different ways after that.  
  
"Someone get me a soap." James winced, holding his hand away from him.  
  
"Why?" asked Peter.  
  
"I might get a slime-ball disease," He, Sirius and Remus laughed whilst Peter was looking in his bag.  
  
"What are you doing, Wormtail?" Remus asked.  
  
"Looking for the wand, ah bingo," and he pointed his wan at James, "Washingus I doyl!" The next thing James knew was that he was nearly naked, a towel wrapped around him, holding a rubber duck and a sponge, with a bar of soap. Peter, Remus and Sirius were rolling on the floor in laughter.  
  
"Remember to wash behind you ears, Jamsie!" chuckled Peter. "I'm sure that will get rid of the 'Slime ball disease'!"  
  
"Wormtail!" James shouted, blushing scarlet, running towards Peter, stream coming out of his ears.  
  
"OK, OK," He pointed his wand at James again, "Reverse Lleps!" And once again, James was back in his normal clothes.  
  
"You know what, Prongs," Sirius said, laughing still, a little, wrapping an arm over Wormtail, who choked a bit, as Sirius was too strong for little Pete. "He's learning."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." James scruffed up Peter's hair and said, "C'mon, we've got a girl to look for. There's a girl who gonna make us rich! Well, richer, anyway!" 


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Lily!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! I repeat NOTHING!!! so don't sue. :~)  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting Lily  
  
"We've looked in every compartment, Prongs," Sirius complained, "And no luck yet, our best chance was that Lucy Pullman, with the dorky teeth."  
  
"No," James replied, "I want to prove that git that we've got the geekiest girl that can be popular."  
  
"We do as well," Remus said, "but I actually want to sit down today."  
  
"OK, OK. We'll go in that last compartment at the end."  
  
They walked the last metre or so and were about to open the door until Alexis Pryne came running up to them shouting, "Hey guys!"  
  
Alexis was smart, and she was the 'Goody two shoes'. But she was also wild, sweet and nice. She had long brown hair with highlights and large hazel eyes. She was going with Remus, for the last year.  
  
"Hi, Honey," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Remus blushed and went off to 'la la land' for a while. "And you!" She turned to Padfoot; "You need to calm Krista down. She's being having a fit for the last hour because of you!"  
  
"OK," Sirius grinned widely, "bests talk to her. Prongs are you coming?"  
  
"Nah, thanks," He knew that Sirius would try to set him up with someone, "Anyway, I need to finished off some homework."  
  
"Homework! Dude! You're supposed do to homework at home. That's why it's called home-work. And you call yourself head boy!"  
  
"Oy! You know that it's a Potter curse!"  
  
"Anyway, are you sure you don't wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah, See ya." James walked in and saw that the compartment wasn't empty. A girl, with fiery red hair, reading Big Book of Magic, was sitting by the window.  
  
Who is she? James thought, closing the door behind him. She jumped and looked around and saw James standing there, staring at her. "Hello," she said, and returned to her book. James sat opposite her and there was an awkward silence for ten minutes, but it seemed like two hours, to James.  
  
James saw a badge on her chest saying 'Head Girl.'  
  
"You're head girl?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, eyes glued on the book.  
  
"Cool, I'm head boy."  
  
"Congrates." James could tell that she wasn't in a mood of talking.  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
She looked up at him and said, "Gryfinndor, why?"  
  
"I've never seen you before. I'm-" He put a hand on his chest, and was about to say his name, but the Fiery Head interrupted.  
  
"James Potter, I know." She returned to her book, her glasses nearly falling off.  
  
"Can I know your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans." She said, simply shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Pretty name." he replied, truthfully.  
  
"Thanks," she said blushing.  
  
"So, how come I've never seen you around before?" James asked.  
  
"I spend all of my time in the Library. It won't be the last the I've fallen asleep in the library." She laughed. If you were to call it a laugh. To James, it sounded like a donkey, having a cough attack.  
  
He smiled weakly and let out a fake laugh, which Lily took as a real one.  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you." James stood up and walked to the door, "See ya around, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Lily said and began to read her book, thinking, well, he was nice.  
  
As he closed the door, he thought, OK, glasses were so thick, they make her eyes huge! Braces and a lisp! A big Bookworm! A laugh of a donkey and top girl student, as she's head girl! James said, "Yes!" We have our geek! 


	3. Chapter Three: Introducing Lily!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters, place etc etc.  
  
Chapter Three: Introducing Lily  
  
"Lily Evans?" Sirius asked, in the Gryfinndor common room, when everyone else had gone to bed except Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. "Never heard of her."  
  
"Me neither," said Remus, scratching his head. "Are you sure you didn't just imagine her, because if there is a girl out there that hasn't been out with Sirius, well, knock me over and call me a monkey's uncle."  
  
So, James pushed him out of his chair and said, "You're a monkey's uncle, you know that, Moony."  
  
They laughed for a long time, but not loudly so not to wake anyone. Peter squeaked, afterwards, "Two things. One James, show us this girl and prove to us that you don't need to do to Wizard's Most Insane."  
  
"Well, dur!" All three of them said at the same time.  
  
"Two, I think we should get going." Peter pointed at his watch.  
  
"All right then," James covered them with his invisibly cloak and they all made their way to the Whomping Willow.  
  
~*The next morning*~  
  
Lily wept the sleep from her eyes, whilst letting out a loud and long yawn. She quickly got dress, brushed her hair into a ponytail and had her way to downstairs, into the Great Hall.  
  
There were a lot of people already in the Great Hall. Obviously want to get to classes early, I know I want to, she thought.  
  
She grabbed a plate and was about to put some sausages on it when...  
  
"Hey Lils!" someone shouted. She was puzzled, who want to talk to her? She looked around and saw that boy from the train walking up to her, with three other boys. He actually remembers me?  
  
"Hi," she said, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"You OK?" he asked, sitting next to her. Eek! She thought.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. You guys OK?"  
  
"God! How stupid of me!" James said, slapping a hand to his forehead. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said, and returned back at her breakfast. She picked up her timetable and read it, whilst eating her toast. "It's free period for me."  
  
"Ah, me too," said James, looking at his timetable also.  
  
"Not for us. We have Divination, double! Help me!" said Remus, helping himself with a third helping of eggs.  
  
"Well, maybe," James said, ignoring Remus, "Maybe, Lily, you'll like to, you know, study with me?"  
  
"I'd like that. Meet me outside Library in twenty minutes, OK?"  
  
"OK, cool," James said, a wide grin spread over his face.  
  
"See you there then. Bye!" She left, without a backward look.  
  
"All right, step one completed," James said, slapping Sirius hand.  
  
"I've got to go. Promise Alexis I'd meet her soon," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, ditto with Krista!" Sirius said, and both of them walked out.  
  
Not soon, afterwards did James leave for the Library.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Lily kept looking at her watch, every ten seconds. She couldn't help it; she was so nervous. Even more nervous than when was doing her O.W.Ls!  
  
"Calm down, Lily," she muttered to herself, "It's only James Potter, for Christ sake." Now she was pacing up and down. "He just happens to be the most popular boy in the school, head boy and Quidditch Captain and that I have a huge-"  
  
"Hey, Lils," she spun around and there stood James. They both smiled at the same time.  
  
"Hi," he had called her 'Lils'. She liked it. "Where're you books?"  
  
"This is a Library, remember?"  
  
"Oh right, yeah, silly me." She let out a laugh, which made James wince a bit.  
  
"C'mon!" And they entered the library, both as nervous as each other. 


	4. Chapter Four: Library!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: Hi, thanx 4 da reviews!! Sum of u r sayin that this is lyk she's all that, well I jus wana say that I got the idea form she's all that so there will be a lot of similar parts, and don't worry, there are gona b twists. This is a short chapter, but the next one is a really long 1!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Library.  
  
"Aren't books great?" Lily asked James, who was sitting at a table. She peered through volumes and volumes of everything to beasts to cooking.  
  
"Umm.. Yes," he replied, mildly interested. Lily sat down opposite him and opened 'unfogging the future'.  
  
"I thought you didn't do Divination," said James, confused.  
  
"I don't, she replied, "I've read a lot of books but nothing on Divination so I thought I should." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh right. Lily?"  
  
"Yes?" she looked up to look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Are you really gonna study? Wouldn't you rather talk?"  
  
I knew it! "So, that's why you want me?" A tear ran down her cheek. Her voice got louder than usual; "Do you think I'm stupid? Why else would you want to talk to me about? You're just like everyone else, wanting all the answers to all the N.E.W.Ts! Hi Lily, what the answer to so and so?" She slammed her book hard on the table, "Well, in that is the case, just piss off!" Without thinking, she burst into tears and buried her head into her hands.  
  
"Lily, Lils," James got out of his sit and kneed down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Look at me," she obeyed, "You've got me wrong. I didn't want to talk to you about class stuff. I wanted to talk to you about you. I want to get to know you. Here," and he embraced her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's just I've never talked to anyone about that sorta stuff. I'm really sensitive other the most silly reasons."  
  
"Nah, don't worry. You have every right to be upset."  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled, as James sat back in his sit.  
  
When the bell went, James found out that Lily was a muggle born, had a nasty call Petunia, and wanted to go to work in the Ministry of Magic. Lily found out that James was sweet, caring, understanding too, had no brothers or sisters, a pureblood and so funny that she nearly wet her pants because he had told her the time that James and his mates dyed all of the Slytherins hair pink.  
  
"I think this is gonna be a great friendship we're gonna have," said James, as they left. As Lily turned around the corner, James thought, Potter, you have a charm with the ladies! 


	5. Chapter Five: Halloween Ball plans!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Five: Halloween Ball.  
  
A couple of weeks had passed since that day in the library. James had, honestly and truthfully, began to like Lily. As a friend though, nothing more. Sirius and Remus started to tease him because James was head boy. "You know, Prongs," said Remus, at lunch, in the first week of October, "That Head boy and Head Girl fall for each other, one day."  
  
"Sure, whatever, and I bet that Snape is gonna come up to me right now and said, 'I love you!'"  
  
"That can be arranged," said Sirius, with a mouth full of pasta.  
  
Alexis and Krista, Remus's and Sirius's girlfriends, walked up t them and said, "Hey, James, you know you're head boy and everything."  
  
"What do you want?" He knew they wanted so0mething because they always wanted something.  
  
"Well, everyone is always wanting a ball, well, I though we could have a Halloween one!" they shrieked.  
  
"That ain't a half bad idea, said James, rubbing his chin. "But I'll have to ask Lily first-"  
  
"Here we go again!" cried Remus, "Well, you just please ask out the girl!"  
  
"He can't, she's his bet-"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello? I don't want her to find out!" James said.  
  
"She's not here! It's OK, anyways, she's don't have any friends to tell her."  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna go and find Lily about the Ball." And he left them, all of them laughing. For the first time, and not the last, he felt a prick of guilty in his heart and thought, Maybe this isn't a good idea after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
James went to the Library first. It got it right. Lily, on the table nearest to the window, was buried in a mountain of books. James walked up to her, nervously. "Err. Hi Lils."  
  
Lily looked up and beamed when she saw James. She blushed and said, "Hi James. How are you?"  
  
"I'm cool, listen, there's something I want to talk to you about." He sat down in the chair next to her. "My mates and I were thinking that was should have a ball for Halloween, and I could do it without you so-"  
  
"A Halloween ball? That's a great idea." She was telling the truth.  
  
"Excellent. I hope you'd like it."  
  
And they chatted again. In the end, they had decided to have a topic: Famous couples, in both wizarding and muggle worlds, that it should be for all years, to be fair and that there will be a prize for the best couple.  
  
"Great, well, who gonna ask Dumbledore?" James asked.  
  
"I will," they said at the same time. "Both us do it." They said again.  
  
"That's freaky, it's like we can read each other's minds."  
  
"Yeah," said James.  
  
An awkward silence. The bell went.  
  
"I'll see ya around," said James, waving good-bye to her.  
  
"Yeah, ditto," replied Lily, waving back. James walked to the Care of magical creatures and Lily stayed were she was.  
  
Who am I gonna ask? She thought before opening a book about Dragons...  
  
~*~*~*~* That Evening  
  
"Hey, Lils," shouted Alexis, "Come here!" Lily, not even knowing the girl, walked nervously to her and her friend. She sat down and was about to say, 'Hi, how are you?' instead she said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Ohmigod!" said the other girl. "Sorry, I'm Krista, and this is Alexis. We're friends of The Marauders."  
  
"Marauders?" Lily asked, confused, sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"You know," Alexis said, rolling her eyes. "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter."  
  
"Oh right. I didn't know that." Lily felt really foolish.  
  
"Anyway," Krista said, "Did James talk to you about the ball?"  
  
"Oh, that was your idea? Yeah, we did, and we've agreed to it."  
  
"Great!" Krista and Alexis said together.  
  
"So, who are you gonna ask?" Krista asked, with a wicked grin.  
  
"Me?" Alexis and Krista nodded their heads at the same time. Freaky! Lily thought before saying, "Well, I might ask." She trailed off. She wasn't about to confess her deepest, darkest secret! "I dunno." she said, unconvincing.  
  
"Ohh! C'mon, there's gotta be someone!" said, Alexis, frowning.  
  
"No, someone what so ever," Lily replied, sounding very squeaky.  
  
"Well, I think you should go with James," said Krista, grinning.  
  
"James!" Lily was both taken aback and shocked at this. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he talks nothing but you, girl," said Alexis, "And you'll so good together."  
  
"You really think so?" Lily said, a delightful smile growing on her face, cheeks going quite rosy.  
  
"Yeah, and then we three of us can go on a triple date!" shrieked Alexis.  
  
"Triple date?" Lily was confused again.  
  
"Yeah! I'm going with Remus, of course," said Alexis.  
  
"And I'm going with Sirius, duy!" said Krista.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were going out with them," replied Lily, feeling foolish again.  
  
"Anyway, if you want, we can all have a make over before the ball," said Alexis.  
  
"But I haven't got any special clothes or make up--" Lily started but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore standing up and coughing loudly to get everyone's attention.  
  
"As I am aware, everyone would like a Halloween ball. I'm just want to say that go get your partners and get your dress robes and get ready for the Ball."  
  
A loud cheer from all five tables went on for a few minutes then died down. Dumbledore remained standing, "So as a one from, everyone from all years can have tomorrow off to go to Hogsmeade to get all their equipment." An even louder cheer, then the one before, went on went on from ten minutes, non-stop.  
  
"I didn't know you two had asked Dumbledore already," said, Alexis, after the cheer.  
  
"I didn't," replied Lily, "James must have done." Even though we agreed to do it together, she thought, remember to thank him.. 


	6. Chapter Six: Midinight Dress!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Six: The Midnight Dress.  
  
Lily woke up the next day, just to find Krista and Alexis leaning over her.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed, "Don't --- You --- Ever --- Scared me --- like that!" She gasped.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Alexis said, "C'mon sleepy-head, we've meeting the boy's in a hour."  
  
"I'm coming with you?" Lily asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, you're one of our friend now."  
  
"Oh." Friends? She never had friends. "Let me get dress then."  
  
They watched Lily choosing what to wear. She only had smart shirts and long straight skirts, nothing really special. Alexis looked at Krista, who nodded and they walked to Lily. "Hey, do you wanna borrow something of mine?"  
  
"Err." Lily thought there was nothing wrong with the stuff she usually wore but life isn't a life without taking dares, right? "OK, then."  
  
"Lemme have a look." They walked around her a couple of times and said, "I know! Girl, you will look fab, once we're through with you. Now do u had contract lens?"  
  
~*~*~* In the Gryffindor Common room fifty minutes later..  
  
James was sitting down, in front of the fireplace, with Sirius and Remus. They were talking about The Halloween ball.  
  
"I can't believe," James was saying, "Lily asked without me."  
  
"Well, you can tell her today," said Sirius, "Whilst I'm asking Krista to go the Ball with me."  
  
"And me asking Alexis to go with me," Remus said, "Well, speak of the Devils."  
  
Alexis and Krista walked down the stairs and they said to the Marauders, "May we have you're attention, please," They all go up and stood about two metres away from the stairs, "May we introduced you to, the new but not improved, Lily Evans!"  
  
They waited for a few minutes. Nothing. No sight of Lily. Krista coughed and said, "Lily Ann Evans, get up butt down here," Lily, then, walked down the stairs and saw the look on James Potter's face....  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Holy Mother of Merlin! James thought, mouth open as wide as it could go.  
  
Lily Evans looked Okish, without the glasses, hair and braces, and laugh, in James's opinion, and he was proving wrong. She could look beautiful. Her hair had no more split-ends or frizzy hair and was layered around her face. Her slim body was curvy and it really showed. She was wearing a light pink vest top, a pair of tight jeans, which were flared and a demin jacket, as it was in October, remember. She was wearing some lip-gloss, which plumped up her lips, and some clear mascara to make her eyes lashes longer. No glasses or braces in the sight. Krista knew a spell that could make your brace invisible and Lily had contract lens.  
  
"Err.." Lily said, her right hand on her left elbow. "We should get going."  
  
"Yes," gulped James, still staring at Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~* In Hogsmeade.  
  
They had just walking in Hogsmeade. Alexis and Remus were ahead; Krista and Sirius were in the middle and, walking behind, Lily and James.  
  
"So, said Lily. "Who are you taking for the Ball?" "I dunno yet," James replied. He was looking at her. God, she's beautiful. What a minute! Did I say beautiful? No, I didn't. But he knew he was lying. "Errmm. Who are you taking?"  
  
"I dunno, too," She said, then saw a clothes shop and saw the most lovely dress she had ever saw. It was midnight blue, fish tail and had beads at the bottom, forming a pattern on the ream. She stopped in mid-track and ran up the window. "Wow," she said, "Alexis! Krista! Look at this dress!"  
  
The two other girls walked over and saw the dress too. "Lily, that would look beautiful on you. C'mon," and all of three of them walking in the shop, linking arms.  
  
"Excuse me," Lily asked the woman at the desk, "You know that blue dress in the window, may I try it on?"  
  
"Sure, my dress," She went in the back door and came back with a copy of the dress. "There you go, miss. Changing rooms are right round here." and she pointed to the left side of the shops.  
  
"Thank you miss," Lily said, entering a cubicle, "Guys, can you wait for me?"  
  
"Sure," Alexis and Krista said, "I wonder where the boys are?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* In the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I'm gonna go and look for the girl," said James, "I'm getting worried about them."  
  
"Or are you just getting worried about Lily?" said Remus, smirked.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you one more time, I do not like Lily in that way!"  
  
"Sure, you don't!" said Remus, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Prongs, I saw the way you looked at her, when she came down the stairs," Sirius said. "Just admit."  
  
"You're so wrong, Padfoot. She just took me by surprised. I have nothing to admit." James stood up, "I'm going, you guys coming?"  
  
"Yeah," They all got up and walked out, bumping into a few people on their way.  
  
They looked in every shop. Honeydukes, Zonko's, the post office, even the Shrieking Shack but no sigh of Lily, Krista and Alexis. There was one shop left and it was a Dress shop.  
  
They walked in and heard a lot of giggling. They walked to there, and found themselves in a changing room. Lily was wearing a blue dress, Alexis was wearing an emerald dress and Krista was wearing a blood red dress. All the boys could do gaped.  
  
"What?" The girls said at once. "Do you like them?"  
  
"I love it," said Sirius to Krista, getting up to her and kissing her.  
  
"You look gorgeous," said Remus to Alexis, hugging her tightly.  
  
"You look.wonderful," said James to Lily, who blushed crimson and looked at her feet.  
  
"Lily, we're gonna go and buy these now. OK?" Alexis said.  
  
"OK," Lily sighed. The four walked off, leaving James and herself only.  
  
They were in silence for a minutes and said stammered, "Aren't you gonna buy that, too?"  
  
"Can't," Lily sighed, looking really upset. "Don't have enough money for it."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, you better get dress into our clothes."  
  
"Yeah," Lily said, turning to the cubicle but then looked at James and asked, "Can I meet you tonight, in the Gryffindor common room? I need to ask you something."  
  
"Err... OK." replied James. Lily smiled warmly and went into the common room. OK, thought Lily, I'll tell the others that step one is done. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Wanagotobalwime?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Seven: Wanagotobalwime?  
  
~*~*~*~*~* That evening: Girls' Dorm.  
  
Lily was nervous. She hadn't told Alexis and Krista what she done yet but was going to, when they were alone, which they were right now.  
  
"So, did you do it?" asked Krista, sitting crossed legged on her bed.  
  
"Yes, I did, but I dunno why you're making a big deal about it. It's only a little crush," said Lily. She had told them her secret that she wasn't going to tell them, but after they got closer, Lily thought she could trust them.  
  
"Little crush? C'mon Girl, that's not what you said earlier!"  
  
"Oh, Lily Billy is going to get his heart!" said Krista, "How long have you actually-"  
  
"Since the very first time I saw him, "Lily said, pulling out her clothes, "Bugger this! I've got nothing to wear!"  
  
"C'mon, you've got fifteen minutes to meeting him! Calm out, Lils. ANOTHER MAKE-UP!" shouted Alexis.  
  
So, this is what is to have friends is like, Lily thought, whilst Krista and Alexis crowded around her, loaded with blusher to nail clipper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* That evening: Boys' Dorm.  
  
James was pacing up and down his dorm. He was worried, excited and surprised at the same time. Was something wrong? Did Lily want to tell him something good or bad? Why did she want to talk to him personally?  
  
He sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. It was just Lily Evans. Just Lily Evans. Bullocks! He thought, it's only a girl! What is my problem?!  
  
He stood up again and went downstairs to ask Sirius what to do.  
  
~*~*~*~* Five minutes later.  
  
"She did what?" Sirius shouted, so loud that the whole of Hogwarts seemed to be silence for two minutes.  
  
"Kept your voice down, Padfoot! You're gonna wake up the whole building!" hissed James.  
  
"Just took me by surprise, that's all," Sirius sat back down and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're telling me! So, what should I do?" James asked, wringing his hands.  
  
"Well, you've gotta meet her now, you've agreed. You should of came to me sooner, she'll be here in a minute. Just be cool, OK?"  
  
"OK, cool, I can do that, yep, yep, yep," James muttered to himself.  
  
"Good," Sirius placed a hand on the muttering James's shoulder, "Good Luck," and with that, he made for the Boys' dorm.  
  
James was alone, but he saying, "Just Lily, keep my cool," over and over again.  
  
"James? Are you there?" said a girl's voice from the staircase.  
  
James turned around and saw Lily, looking at him. How many times a day, can she blow me away? He though then added, hey, that rhythms!  
  
Lily was wearing an emerald turtle neck jumper, a short emerald leather skirt, with netting tights and knee height boots.  
  
She sat down next to him and said, "Hey!"  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked James, knowing it sounded rude.  
  
"Well," Lily was blushing. for him? She started to play with her hair. "I was wondering if you Wanagotobalwime?"  
  
Even though she had rushed the last few words, James knew what she had said, He felt quite numb. He was not expecting that. "Lily," he said, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Yes?" Her eyes were alive and dancing. She moved closer to him, looking deeply in his blue eyes, hoping he would say..  
  
"I'm sorry, I've already said I'd go with someone else," James knew once the words left his mouth, he made a mistake. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lily's alive eyes had died, now filled with tears. "Of course," her voice was extremely dry, "I'm sorry." and ran to the Girls' dorm, her tear falling to the ground.  
  
James, who didn't know what exactly to do next, just to his bed, feeling very guilty.... 


	8. Chapter Eight: Oh James!

The next morning, James noticed that Lily wasn't at breakfast, lunch or dinner. Nor in her Lessons.  
  
"She's in her room, she's sick," said Alexis stiffly, when James asked where she was. Lily must have told them what happened, he thought, bitterly.  
  
No one saw Lily, until she came down on Friday night, when she was forced but Alexis. But that didn't work out as planned. Lily took one bite of her beef and threw up all over her's, Alexis's and Krista's dinner. "C'mon," Krista took Lily by the arm and made their way to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, for Lily, they accidentally bumped into the Marauders on the way.  
  
"What's the matter? Lils, are you OK?" James asked, looking especially worried.  
  
"She's just been sick, no thanks to you! Get out of our way," Krista snapped, heading for the staircase, with Lily.  
  
"Whoa! Prongs, you've really done it now, man," Peter said, trying to be cool, but not succeeding.  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail!" James knew he was right though. He really wanted to kick himself. Why didn't I just go with Lils?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madame Promfrey kept nursing Lily. She, on the other hand, was always trying to get to her lessons.  
  
"No, You're staying until stay you can go," Madame Promfrey said, after the ninth time Lily tried to sneak away to the Library.  
  
"But I'm perfectly fine. Look," Lily tried to stand up, but the fell to the ground, and threw up again, the fifth time this week. Why am I so god damn sensitive?  
  
Krista and Alexis visited everyday, Sirius and Remus visited at the weekend and James visited once but he knew that he wouldn't go again.  
  
"Hi, Madame Promfrey," He said, holding a bunch of light pink, red and white and red Lilies, "I've came to see Lily Evans."  
  
"OK, this way, but if she's sleeping, don't wake her up!" she hissed, taking him to Lily's bed. There were curtains and James walked through them and saw Lily. She was slept. One hand on her breast and one next to her head, she breathed deep. But James only thought she was asleep.  
  
He got a vase from the bedside table, got his wand out and magically enchanted water into the vase. He placed the Lilies in it, then put it on the table at the end of her bed. Secretly, he put a little card next to it.  
  
He sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared at her. She looked so peaceful when she was 'asleep'. "I know you're asleep," said James. Lily opened her eyes slightly, so she could she could see him but he couldn't notice. "But I just wanna tell you that I am still your friend. I want to be your friend. Please forgive."  
  
Lily sat up and looked at James. He smiled widely, happy to see her awake, whilst she frowned, "James, go away, please." She asked calmly.  
  
James bit his lip and did as he was told.  
  
It wasn't until James closed the door behind him, that Lily noticed the vase of Lilies, "Oh, James," She got the card and read:  
  
To Lils  
  
I'm really sorry, I'll do anything to have your friendship and trust back. I honestly like you a lot as my friend. You're special and I'm not just saying that.  
  
Mates at hearts,  
  
James H. Potter  
  
P.S. I hope you're better by the Halloween Ball because I would love to dance with you.  
  
Lily could help but smiled and think, Oh, James; you're so sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily entered the Great Hall at one o'clock, when she first saw Krista and Alexis, munching their lunch. Not chatting? Lily knew immediately something was wrong.  
  
She walked up to them, "Hey guys!" said she, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
They looked at her and shouted, "Lily!" and they hugged her. "It's great to see you!"  
  
"You saw me yesterday," said Lily, laughing, but she wasn't complaining! They sat down and Lily asked, "Why did you guys look so miserable when I came in?"  
  
"Well," Krista said, "The boys aren't coming."  
  
"What!" Lily shouted, "What do you mean they're not coming?"  
  
"They could up to us and said, 'Sorry, but we can't come, we're gonna be busy.'" Alexis said.  
  
"Now we don't have dates!" Lily said, cheerfully. Alexis and Krista glared at Lily like she was mad! 'Look at it this way, we can all dance with who we want, not just one person, plus I don't have a partner so we all can have a girl's night out. Sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah," They looked happier, "We don't need the boys. Thanks Lil."  
  
"No problem," She said, shrugging. Then there was a hoot of an owl. Lily looked up and saw a barn above her. It soured towards Lily and dropped a parcel on it her lap.  
  
"What? Me?" The owl landed down on the tables and began to drink Lily's pumpkin juice. "Excuse me," she said to the owl, not feeling a bit like an idiot, "Do have the right address? Hoot twice if you have." That's what the owl did. It hooted twice and took off. "But I never get mail and Dad sends me letters," She muttered, confused.  
  
"Open it then," said Alexis, staring at the package.  
  
Lily obeyed and opened the wrapping. A certain midnight blue, beaded dress that Lily wore three weeks ago was there on her lap.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Lily gasped, following the pattern with her index finger.  
  
Then, suddenly a card popped out of no where. Lily picked it up and read:  
  
Lily, Meet me at the ball at midnight, at the fireplace in the Great Hall, it know it's me, I'll be hold a golden rose.  
  
Lily turned the card over to see if there was a name but it hadn't. It was anonymous.  
  
"Wow!" said Krista, "Your dress and a secret admirer. How did you do it, girl?"  
  
Lily laughed, not taking her eyes off the gown. It had cost a fortune! It was triple the price of Alexis's and Krista's put together! And how did they know.?  
  
Just then, the Marauders came walking in, talking about new pranks to pull on the Slytherins.  
  
James sat down next to Sirius, who was sitting next to Krista. There was only Sirius and Krista in between Lily and James. That's the closest they've been since that day James visited.  
  
"Isn't that the dress you tried on, Lily?" Remus asked, looking at her dress.  
  
"Yep, it sure is!" she replied, grinning.  
  
As the other boys looked at Lily's dress and card, James thought, now it's time to get some roses. 


	9. Chapter Nine: THe BIG Night!

~*~*~* That Night  
  
Lily looked at herself in the mirror. I still can't believe it, I'm actually wearing this dress, she thought. She felt a like Cinderella. Once a nobody, the next a beautiful princess.  
  
Lily was thinking about her mother, Elizabeth Evans. Unluckily, she had died two years before, because of cancer. Lily imagined her mum behind her saying, "Rob! Rob! Get the camera! Look at my little Lily. She's all beautiful and grown up. My little girl. I love you, remember that." and she kissed her on the cheek, then disappeared. Lily placed a hand on her cheek, where her Mum had pretended to kiss her. A small tear ran down her hand and onto her dress.  
  
"Thanks Mum," she whispered a small smile on her face, and walked downstairs to the Ball.  
  
~*~*~* Outside the Forbidden Forest  
  
"Prongs," whispered Remus, "Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
  
"Yeah," said James, not sounding, "I've promised Jess I'll meet her, so I'll meet her. Plus, I've got a chance to talk to Lily."  
  
"OK," Remus was a bit hurt that his best mate wants to spend time with some girl he doesn't even know than help him with his problem.  
  
"Oh, and tell me again why you turned her down? Isn't she sweet and nice-" teased Sirius.  
  
"Oh shut up, Sirius, I know I made a mistake. And if you want to know, I'm going tell her tonight."  
  
"Tell her! You mean everything? About you-"  
  
"Yes, yes." He looked really nervous. He kept biting his lip and blushing.  
  
"I guess we'll see ya later."  
  
"Yep, I suppose," James said, "See ya,"  
  
He watched his mates go into the forest. James, afterwards, walked to his dates, sad that his mates weren't with him.  
  
~*~*~* At the Ball.  
  
"Hey Lily! Over Here!" Alexis and Krista shouted, waving their hands to get Lily's attention.  
  
Lily saw them and walked over to them, "Hey."  
  
Another girl was there. She had long red hair, hazel green eyes, petite- sized, lightly freckled girl, wearing a purple gown, about the age of fourteen, said, "Hello, I'm Lizzie, Remus's sister."  
  
"Oh, hi. I didn't know Remus had a sister," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"Well, he does," She shrugged.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore stood up and said, "May I welcome you the Weird Sisters," everyone applauded as the hairy creatures come on to the stage. They started to play a slow song first. Already, a pair of twins asked Alexis and Krista, from Ravenclaw to dance. Also, Lizzie had a date, called Amos Diggory. "You're not coming, Lil?" Krista asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll sit this one out." she replied, pointing to a table. She sat down and looked around the room. Her eyes lay on one couple. James and his date. God, she's beautiful, she thought, I would never beat her. Jess, but Lily didn't know she was called that, was tall, with olive coloured eyes and fudge-coloured hair and wearing a deep red dress. Lily felt like crying. She was so miserable that James gone with that. that. girl. She felt her blood boil.  
  
Then she shook her head. Why was she getting jealous? She was probably really nice. The song ended. Alexis and Krista walked up to her and said, "Hi Lil, you're right, dancing with other people is fun. You're having fun?"  
  
Lily, eyes still on James, nodded sadly..  
  
~*~*~* James's POV  
  
"Hey! Over here!" cried Jess, from the entrance of Great Hall. James walked over, feeling very down. All he could think about was she. Lily and how she smiled and laughed and made him feel better. He smiled at the thought of her hugging him and whispering in his ear---  
  
He shook his head. Stop thinking about her! "Hi Jess," He said, trying to sound happy but not really working.  
  
"Hi Jamsie!" Jess ran up to him, and hugged him tightly, that he nearly choked to death. "How are you? Ohmigod! Are these for me?" She snatched the pink roses from James's hand and smelt them. "God, they're lovely. Thanks Jamsie." She let out a loud giggle. I wish I went with Lily, James thought bitterly, frowning. "Geez, someone's in a grump. C'mon, it well be starting soon," and she dragged him in the Great Hall.  
  
Just before the first song was on, James saw Lily, talking to Alexis and Krista. God, she's beautiful, he thought. He shook his head again. Stop it! Stop it! Dumbledore stood up and said, "May I welcome you the Weird Sisters," and a group of hairy girls walked on to the stage. The first song was a slow one. Great, he thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
"James! You're my date, that means you're suppose to date with me," Jess moaned, trying to pull him out of his sit. He groaned and followed Jess to the Dance Floor. One hand on her hip and other in her hand, James started to have his first dance.  
  
Jess, trying to be cool, put on a false smile and looked at James, dreamy. James however was looking around. Where is she? Ah! Bingo.  
  
Lily was sitting at a table, her emerald eyes shining. God, she isn't crying is she? He thought. Lils, you shouldn't be like this, you're supposed to have fun.  
  
"Oy! James," said Jess, not opening her mouth. "Look at me!"  
  
So James did so, not feeling any better. Don't worry Lils, I'm gonna make sure you have a good time, trust me, he thought like she could read his mind. 


	10. Chapter Ten: May I Have This Dance?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. DAMN IT!  
  
Chapter Ten: May I Have This Dance?  
  
~*~*~* Back to Lily  
  
Lily tried and tried to have a good time but she couldn't. No matter how many times Krista or Alexis tried to make her dance with boys or how many times she thought of her secret admirer, all she could think about was James.  
  
She wanted to kill him and never see him again but she also wanted to go up to him and hug him and tell him that she..  
  
"Lily, its half past eleven!" Krista said, grinning. She was a bit flushed from all the dancing, so she took a break. "You're meeting you're admirer in a half an hour!"  
  
"Great," she muttered. She saw James, sitting down, having a breather. He had danced every dance so far. She had watched him having a good time. I hate him! She thought but she knew that she was lying. A slow song came back on. Jess walked up to him. God! Girl, can't you leave him alone! She thought. But what's this? James was holding up and hand and walked off, towards HER! Ohmigod, what should I do? Calm down Lils, calm down.  
  
"Hey, Lils," James said. Lily looked up at him and smiled. "I know we're not really talking at the moment but, you know what I put in my card, well, I was wondering-" James was stammered.  
  
"James," The corners of her mouth curling that the ends. "Shut and ask me to dance."  
  
James flushed and said, holding out his hand to her, "May I have this dance, Miss Evans."  
  
"I'd love to, Mr. Charming Potter," and she accepted his hand and they walked hand in hand to the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, arms wrapped around James' neck, was in absolutely bliss. She had dreamt about a dance with James, ever since her first year at Hogwarts. What a long time that is, she thought as she said, "So, who's that girl you're with?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Jess Giar, in Ravenclaw. She's in sixth year, I think," James said, looking in her eyes.  
  
"How much do you know her?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, errr.." James trailed off.  
  
"Just as I thought." Lily smiled. They went quiet for a few second, when Lily said, "She's very pretty though," she looked at the floor.  
  
James noticed that immediately that she was upset, placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her head so she was looking at him. A tear ran down his hand. "Lily, she's nothing compared to you. Even if I had a chose between you and thousand Jesses, I would pick you because I . I-" he trailed off again.  
  
"Because you what?" gulped Lily, looking hopefully. She was thinking, tell me, that you do as well, please.  
  
James was now mouthing something, like a fish. "James?" Lily asked.  
  
James, not even knowing what he was saying, he began to sing. "Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter. Togetherness, girl it's all I'm after. Whenever you need me, I'll be there, I'll be there"  
  
He had stopped because Lily had placed a finger to his lips and said, "How did you know my favourite song and how do you know muggle music?"  
  
"I know things that can could really shock you, Lils," He chuckled, her finger still on his lips. Lily, quickly noticing this, took it away and blushed.  
  
"I bet you do," Lily smiled warmly and so did James.  
  
Lily didn't know why but her hand started fiddling with his hair. James's blue eyes were shining, like they were like the Lake, when on a full moon. His naturally scruffy but sexy black hair looked perfect, in her opinion. He's so handsome, she thought.  
  
Slowly but surely, James was leaning forward. Was he gonna kiss me? What should I do? Lean forward too? Close my eyes? She closed her eyes and leaned up to him. Her heart was thumping like a drum. Their faces were nearly touching; Lily could actually feel the heat from his face.  
  
"Evans!" cried Jess, from the other side of the Hall, "Trying to nick my date, even though he turned you down?"  
  
Jess stormed over, whilst James and Lily let go of each other, and saw that the now purple faced girl wasn't let this go.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Miss Evans. Looking for a boyfriend now. Get someone who isn't on a date! I know why James turned you down, because you're a geek."  
  
"I'm not trying to steal James away from you." Lily said, "and I am not a geek," she added, in a mumble.  
  
"Not a geek? C'mon if I get a dictionary right now and I looked up 'Geek,' there'd b a picture of your ugly face."  
  
"She doesn't look or sound like a geek to me!" A red head boy shouted from the back, and there was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Well, you might be able to hide it, but still inside, you're just your old dorky plain self-"  
  
"Piss off, Jess!" said James, still at Lily's side. "You're so over reacting, I was having a friendly dance with one of my best friends, so don't you bloody take the piss out of Lily."  
  
Jess blushed and said, "Oh, so you're with her? I saw you! You were about to kiss her!"  
  
"So what! What if I was about to kiss her, but there is no law saying I can't? It's not like we're girlfriend and boyfriend!"  
  
Jess seemed to lose for words, that she screamed so loudly that everyone could hear, "Wizard's Duel, Evans. One on one! NOW!" 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Shut Up And Kiss Me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Shut up and Kiss me.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the scream. Even the Weird Sisters had stopped playing and stared at Jess and Lily.  
  
Jess was breathing hard and gripping her wand out, pointing it at Lily. Lily, however, remained calm and said; "You're being ridiculous! A wizard's Duel? You have got to be kidding."  
  
"No, I'm dead serious. C'mon, is Head Girl scared that a little sixth year will kick your fat ass?"  
  
Lily raised one eyebrow. "Per-lease! Watch me tremble in my Gucci shoes."  
  
That's it!" Jess ran to Lily and raised her fist. But just in time, James walked in front of her and blocked Lily from the heavy fist that landed on his nose. He stumbled backward but Lily caught him in time, just as he was about to crashed to the ground. Lily looked at Jess, evilly, who was grinning widely.  
  
"That is enough," said a loud voice. Everyone looked around and saw Dumbledore, squeezing through the crowd. He was angry, very angry. Lily gulped and looked at hi in the face. Boy, does he look scary! She thought, almost trembling. "Miss Giar, come with me. Miss Evans, can you go and clean up Mr Potter?"  
  
Dumbledore walked out of the Great hall, Jess at his side, who turned around and mouthed at Lily, "I'll get you!"  
  
Lily looked back at James. He looked at her, smiling. A load of blood was down his face and robe. "You Okay?" she asked, pulling a tissue from her bra. James watched in amazement how she pulled it out, without embarrassment, and how she held it to his nose. Ohmigod, that's been on her boobs! I'm the lucky guy ever! He thought, smiling goofy, as Lil clean him up, the best she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James walked to the Gryffindor common. He suggested we go to Madame Promfrey but Lily said, "She's already had me out of there, just today."  
  
James sat down on the table whilst Lily went to First Aid box, in a secret safe and looked for some wizard tissue.  
  
"Here," and she, again, held the tissue to his nose.  
  
"You know Lily," James said, in a funny voice with the tissue, which made Lily giggle, "You can be really cool even when someone is having a go at you."  
  
"Well, I've lived with Petunia for thirteen years, but thanks anyway," Lily blushed, "James.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you sing that song to me? I mean, it was very nice and romantic but why?" Lily blushed crimson when she said 'romantic'. But it was true.  
  
"Well," He looked like he had blood all over her face, by the way she was blushing, "I didn't know what to say and it kinda come out."  
  
Lily sat down next to him and said, "Has it go now?"  
  
James took away the tissue and Lily saw that his face looked good as new. Lily gradually lifted the back of her hand and stroked his cheek. It's so warm, she thought.  
  
James wrapped his arm round her waste and pulled her closer. Chest to chest, they could feel each other's heart beat. "Lily," James said, leaning his forehead on her, "I wanted to tell to something, I- I'm," But he never got finished.  
  
Lily had kissed him, right on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily withdrew within five seconds, of the kiss and looked at James. His eyes were closed still and lips plucked out slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at Lily. They both bit their lips at the same time.  
  
"I've gotta go," Lily stammered and ran towards the door.  
  
"Lily!" James said, getting up and ran in front of her. She tried to dodge him but he was too quick.  
  
"Get out of my way, James," Lily said angrily, tears running down her face. She started to hit him on the chest, but not hard enough. "Lils, calm down," James said, smoothly. He brushed her silky hair behind her ear. She looked at him, wanting him to kiss her so god damn much.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" James said, hugging her. "And why on earth are you crying for?"  
  
"I get sensitive over the most stupid things," Lily whispered, breathing in the smell of James's robe.  
  
James laughed and said, "Lils, look at me," she did so, God, I love her eyes, James thought, "Well, that, erm, kiss was something, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said, staring at his chest, 'I suppose. I'm so sorry, I didn-"  
  
"Lily," James gasped, leaning forward to her. "Shut up and kiss me again."  
  
They kissed again, James nibbled her bottom lip, whilst she lick his top. James and Lily had a passionate battle, loving every second of it. Lily was running his fingers through his jet-black hair, whilst he was rubbing her back, gently. Both of their minds were spinning more than a spinning top. They seem to be once lost, now found. They were in sweet misery.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. James couldn't believe it. They were in love and no one gonna change that...  
  
Well, so they thought. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Welcome To My Family!

Disclaimer: I own everything.. Huh, what's that? I don't?! Well, that's just perfect then isn't it?  
  
Chapter Twelve: Welcome to my Family.  
  
"We should really get back," Lily said, between kisses, "We've .. I .. You," she had given up. James was kissing her too much for her to speak.  
  
"Why?" James said, pulling away, gasping for air. "We don't have to," he added, putting on a puppy face.  
  
Lily smiled and kissed him again, "I need to," she said, "I'm meeting someone at midnight. They'll be waiting."  
  
"But, don't you want to be with me?" James put on his puppy dogface again.  
  
"Of course I do, trust me, I really do," Lily said, rubbing his smooth cheek, "I just want to tell them that I'm busty with you then they can talk to me later, OK?"  
  
"Promise you'll be back in ten minutes?" James said, grinning.  
  
"I promise," and she kissed him again and ran off to the great Hall.  
  
As Lily closed the portrait, James jumped into the air and said, "Yes!"  
  
~*~*~* In the Great Hall.  
  
Lily looked round and saw a boy with black hair, sleek black by the fireplace, holding a golden rose. He was tall, but not as tall as James was, and his eyes were black, but Lily thought she saw a bit of red in them.  
  
She nervously walked up to him and said, "Hello," like the old Lily would.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. Not a grin but a smile. His eyes moved up and down her body then he started to circle her. Lily felt like she was naked or an animal in a zoo.  
  
The boy faced her and bowed, holding out the rose, saying, "My lady."  
  
"Err.. Thank you," Lily took the rose and held it to her breast. It was so delicate and gentle, that she was afraid of dropping it.  
  
"Come with me," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the fireplace.  
  
All round the boy and lily went foggy, like they were in a steamy room. It wasn't until ten minutes of walking in that fog that Lily knew where she was; she was in a graveyard. Millions and millions of graves were there, and it made Lily sick. This graveyard was the one with the Gave of Elizabeth Louise Evans.  
  
"Why are -" Lily began but saw the boy look at a grave. She walked over and read: Lucy Emma Riddle, a beloved mother and daughter.  
  
"You're not the only one whose lost a mother, in this graveyard." He looked up at her, then back at the grave, "But it was worst for you. You actually got to speak to yours. "He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He stood up and looked at Lily.  
  
"Lily, I wanted to speak you because I want to make a deal," he said, as calmly as possible.  
  
"I ain't making any deal until I know who you are," Lily said, trying not to be scared.  
  
He laughed and said, "Very well, I am Tom Riddle."  
  
"T-Tom Riddle!" she shieked, "You're-You're!"  
  
"That's right," and he turned round then faced her again, with an utterly different face. His eyes were completely red and they were snakelike. He had pale skin and long fingers. He had a completely bald head and there was not loveable side of it. "I'm Lord Voldermort."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krista and Alexis walked through the portrait hole and saw James, smile widely, like he had just been called the 'Greatest Quidditch Player in the World'. "James, have you seen Lily?" Krista asked, raising a brow. "And why are you so happy about, Mr I've-Just-Got-My-Nose-Nearly-Broken?"  
  
"What? Lily's not in the Great Hall?" James's smile vanished and his worried look was on. "She said she was meeting someone!"  
  
"Oh, that's right, her secret admirer!" gasped Alexis, "She probably gone off and snogging him right now - What is it James?"  
  
"She can't bloody snog someone!" James shouted, running his fingers through his jet-black hair. "She just can't!"  
  
"And why on earth not?" Alexis shouted, "Just because she's your bet, doesn't mean she can't kiss someone!"  
  
"She can't do anything with a boy because I love her!" James bellowed, "and she loves me too." he mumbled.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Alexis laughed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, she told you then?" Krista smiled. James looked at them shocked.  
  
"You knew? You knew that she liked me?" James stammered, surprised.  
  
"C'mon, girls don't gossip for a reason!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily felt like running but her legs didn't move. She felt like scream her lungs out but they didn't move either. She was perfectly still.  
  
"As I was saying my dear," Lord Voldermort said, "You and I should have a deal. You see, with one powerful wizard, like myself I cannot perform a spell to get my Mother back, but with two; we can do great thing. All I ask is that you help me with this and something else.."  
  
"You can-can't raise the dead, it's impossible, even for wizards and what the other thing?" Lily was scared out of her wits but her voice was causal.  
  
"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. There is a dark magic, that can bring back that dead, but they are only are allowed out at night. A kind of Vampire, but no hungry for blood and dead. Well, I need a boy, in your house," he replied, "Have you heard of a James Potter?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't find her anywhere!" James bit his lip, walking up and down the common room. "Where can she be?""  
  
"Don't worry James. That girl knows how to protect herself. She's Ok, you'll see," Krista replied, but not to convinced with herself.  
  
"What if she's in danger?" What if she in the Forbidden forest?" James was on the verge of tears. He couldn't just lose the girl he just said she loved him. "Lily, please! Please be OK, I need you." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James?" Lily gasped, why him? She thought as she said, "Why James?"  
  
"Well, he is in a pure blood family, and well, not trying to diss mud- muggleborns but, Pureblood have a secret power in their blood. It takes a powerful spell to get that power." Lily was about to say something but he said, "I need that power to raise our mothers. You would like to talk to her again, wouldn't you?"  
  
Lily looked like she was about to cry. If Voldermort said was true, then she had a choice: To see her mother or James?  
  
"What if I say no?" said Lily, gulping back the tears. "What- What if I say no to the deal and walk off?"  
  
"Then I will do this," He waved his wand and a small TV screen popped up. On it, Lily saw her Dad and her Sister, sitting on the sofa, in their living room. Voldermort waved his wand again and Lily watched her Dad and sister, drop down dead.  
  
"NO!" Lily screamed, tears stinging her face, "You Bastard! Daddy, Petunia!"  
  
"Calm down, Lily," Voldermort said, coolly, enjoying her dismay, "It was only a clip, and your family are alive as you and me. Now, do you want your family to die or just James Potter?"  
  
"No," she gulped, on her knees, crying her heart out, "I can't choose."  
  
"Yes, you can, I'll make you," he pointed his wand at her. "Goodbye, Lily, nice knowing you."  
  
"Okay, Okay! I'll do it!" She didn't want to die, how selfish it sounded, but she really didn't want to die. Not like this.  
  
"Excellent," he said, "Get up, Evans." She obeyed, feeling like a lifeless puppet.  
  
He grabbed her arm and said a long word that Lily couldn't make out. A minute later, he let go of it and said, "Welcome Lily, to my family."  
  
Lily, shakily, looked down at her arm and saw a skull tattoo, with a snake as a tongue.  
  
I'll never forgive myself for this, and no one will either, Lily thought, as she sobbed to the ground, clasping to her knees, whilst Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, laughed evilly at the depressed and alone Lily Evans who was lost again. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Panic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. So .. yeah.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Panic!  
  
"Lily!" James said, as a paled faced Lily walked in. "Where have you been?" He walked over to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.  
  
"Just let me alone, James!" she snapped crossly. She wanted to cry when she saw him. "I'm going to bed," she ran upstairs.  
  
James, confused, wanted to follow her but then thought, I'll talk to her tomorrow, she might have calmed down then.  
  
Then he walked out of the Gryffinndor common room and walked outside.  
  
~*~*~* Meanwhile.  
  
Lily sobbed into her pillow, clutching her tattooed arm to her chest. It stung dully but it was painful it look at it. Why did she do that? Why did she become a Deatheater? She looked at it. It was jet black still.  
  
Voldermort's voice kept going through her head.  
  
"Bring him to me on Christmas Day. We'll have our parents back in no time," He had said, before she left. "Ah, Lily," He started circling her again. When he was behind her, he put one hand on her shoulder. Lily covered her head with her hands.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid!" she muttered, under her breath. She thought she was going to be sick again. "Just let me die!"  
  
She spend the rest of the night crying, thinking how her life was once meaningful, now is not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James woke up the next morning, with a throbbing headache. He hadn't got much sleep, thanks to Remus, with his howling. He got up and grabbed on his clothes.  
  
"Oy! Guys!" he said, shaking Sirius, Remus and Peter. "Time to get up!"  
  
"Ah, go away, Prong!" They said as unison.  
  
"C'mon!" Then after fifteen minutes of moaning, groaning and cursing about James, they left the Shrieking Shack.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So did you tell her?" Remus asked, bags under his eyes, taking a bite out of his toast.  
  
"Well, we kissed.. a lot," James trailed off. He was thinking about what happened after she came back, how upset, no it was more like depressed she looked.  
  
"But did you say, 'Lily, I love you'?" asked Sirius grinning evilly.  
  
"No... But I sure I made it clear that I did," James said, absently. He was now thinking about the way she kissed him, how it felt so right. "And I'm hundred percent sure she likes me back.  
  
James must have had a dreamy face on because Sirius said, "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"  
  
"Huh? What?" James came back to Earth.  
  
"Never mind, anyway, our girlfriend is here," and it was true. Lily entered the Great hall, wearing a long black straight skirt and a long sleeved shirt, all the buttons done up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were buffie and red.  
  
"Hey Lils! Over here!" James waved his hands in the air, trying to catch her attention. She sat in her old sit, on the corner of the far end of the table.  
  
James, wanting to talk to her, left his sit and walked up to Lily. She had got out a book, and began to read. "Err.. Hey, Lils," James said, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"If you want," Lily said shortly, voice raspy.  
  
James sat down opposite her and said, "Lily, can you close your book, this is urgent," Lily put her books down and looked stiffly at him. She was not gonna cry. "Listen," He took her hand, and started to stroke it gently. Lily got shivers down her spine. "What happened last night, was something. I was worried about you, you seemed upset."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything!" she snapped harshly. Idiot! She thought.  
  
"You don't have to," James said, taken aback by Lily's reaction, this isn't like her, he thought, "I was wondering if we could, um, you know, go on a date, sort of thing because I.. I really- "  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. He just had to make this worst! If last night hadn't happened last night with Voldemort, and James had said that again, she's been jumping up and down more times than Flubber. But, in real life, it wasn't that simply. "James," she said, taking her hand away from him, "Listen to me, I am not," Liar! Liar! Kept running through her head, making it throb. "Interested with you! Last night was nothing. It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened and it will never will again. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the Library." and with that she took of, with no a glance back.  
  
James sat there; not knowing what he was feeling. He felt like crying, saying that his first kiss, well not very first, but it was his first proper meaningful passionate kiss... Mistake?  
  
James, feeling that everything was utter crap, walked off, to his dorm.  
  
"Erm.. Should we go after him?" asked Remus, watching James.  
  
"Nah, leave him alone for a while, he'll come around," replied Sirius, looking the most worried. Something's up and it's something big, Sirius thought, rubbing his chin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a month of waiting to see if Lily would speak to him again, James had given up. Even though he was deeply in love with her, she still refused to talk to him. When they were in the same corridor, and they saw each other, Lily would run in the other direction, crying her eyes out. Even when they had meetings, as head boy and girl, stuff, when James tried to get something out of her, she would just say, "James, lets get back to work." Why? Why? He kept thinking, over and over again.  
  
But James's mind was quickly focused on another thing. The first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin Vs Gryfinndor, was on tomorrow, and as James, being the Captain, was the most nervous.  
  
"Chill out, man," Sirius said, slapping James on the back, "You'll win, you always do."  
  
"I hope so, I hope so," James kept replying, not really concentrating. Lily, I love you, he was thinking. His body was aching for hers. He wanted her eyes, her arms, her body, her lips and her hair, everything to do with her.  
  
Why did you do this to me, Lils? He thought, bitterly, his eyes wet, with love and confusion. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Quidditch!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Quidditch.  
  
James felt free, away from everyone and everything. He was flying through air, seeking for the snitch.  
  
It was half an hour into the games and Gryfinndor were head by twenty points. No, thirty points, thanks to Arthur Weasley, a Gryfinndor chaser, scoring into the highest hoop.  
  
"There goes my Arthur!" A sixth year girl, called Molly Grace, who had been dating him for some time.  
  
James started to clap until he saw Snape diving down, towards a glimmer of gold. Oh no! He thought, chasing Snape, closing on his tail.  
  
"Eat my dust, Slimy," James said.  
  
He was getting closer to the snitch. He was gonna win! His hand reaching out for it. Finger tips brushing it.  
  
But then, his heart stopped. His chest went numb as his eyes laid on his worst nightmare. It couldn't be.  
  
"Lily.. NO!" He shouted, at the top of his lungs.  
  
A certain redheaded girl jumped off the astronomy towers, wanting to meet her end..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Lily was happy; it was she first day of her new school. Hogwarts, and she still couldn't believe it. There was another world on Earth that Lily had no idea about, and she was apart of it. I wonder what else I am going to find.  
  
And her answer was just around the corner. For this was the first time she laid eyes on James Potter. How wonderful it felt inside just to look at him. He was laughing with Sirius and Remus. Lily blushed scarlet. There's no way he'll even talk to me...  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
James dived, toward the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. Hoping against hope that he had a chance to catch Lily before she.. She... He didn't even want to think what might happen.  
  
Faster you bloody broom! He thought, pointing the broom to the ground. He didn't care that loads of people had moaned and gasped when he went off track.  
  
"Oy! Prongs, the snitch is that way!" Sirius had shouted, but noticed why he had heading from the tower. "Get her Prongs!"  
  
No one was looking at the Quidditch match anymore.  
  
Unfortunately, James's had collapsed onto the ground, sooner than he hoped, his broom smashing into little bits. James rolled on the ground and quickly got up and ran arms sketched out at full length.  
  
Two feet. He caught her, clutching her to his chest. It is she, thank god! He thought. Oh Lils, you're safe! He started to kiss her head, crying with so many happy tears, that he had caught her. He would never forgive himself if he didn't.  
  
James kneeled down, still having Lily in his arms. A cheer of uproar came from the Quidditch stadium. Snape had caught the snitch, James thought, but not caring one little bit. He moved all the hair out of her face, her beautiful face. She had her eyes closed and she was paler than usual. She wasn't breathing  
  
"Lily," James gasped, shaking her, "Lily, Lils, wake up, please, baby. I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lily whispered, opening her eyes a fraction then shutting them, and fainted.  
  
"What's going on here?" Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, came running over. James looked at them, crying still, stroking her lovely hair.  
  
"She's gonna be OK," James kept whispering. "She's OK, don't worry."  
  
"Hagrid, take Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing, Madame Promfrey will sort her out, Mr Potter, will you let go of her, please?"  
  
James slowly handed the limp body of Lily to Hagrid, who held her like a baby and they walked off, out of sight.  
  
All James could think about going to the Hospital Wing but as if Dumbledore could read his mind said, "Before you go and see Lily, leave her a day or two to come round."  
  
"But professor I need to - I need - to-- " James stammered. He was uncomfortable about talking about his 'love-life' to his teachers, even thought he had known them for seven years.  
  
Dumbledore, who seemed to understand, by didn't say anything, nodded silently. "I'll talk to Lily, about all this and see if we can come to an agreement," His eyes sparkled, with worry and anxious.  
  
After that, Dumbledore ordered James to go the Dorm and rest. Professor McGonagall said, as soon as James was out of earshot, "Why do you think- that-Lily-" she was shocked. Lily was her favourite pupil. She was always happy in her studies and her scores were always at the top.  
  
"I don't know, my dear, I just don't know," Dumbledore shook his head and added, "I'm going to talk to her now."  
  
Dumbledore made his way to the Hospital Wing and said to Madame Promfrey, "May I speak to Lily please?"  
  
"Sure Headmaster," They started their way to Lily's bed, which was at the far end. "Poor Girl, not having a good year."  
  
Lily was sitting up, sipping some tea. When she saw Dumbledore, she flinched. "Hello, Lily, can we talk?"  
  
"OK," Lily mumbled, looking at the floor.  
  
Dumbledore sat next on her bed and took her hand, "Lily, what you did, was very serious. I am sure that you have a really good explanation about that."  
  
Lily couldn't help it. She felt helpless. She told him everything that happened on Halloween. Dumbledore let her talk in silence and nodded every now and then. "Now, I'm a betrayer! To James, to the Order of Phoenix!" Lily sobbed.  
  
"May I see it?" Dumbledore asked, linking his fingers together, looking at Lily, through his half moon glasses.  
  
"See what?" Lily said, through tears, gulping, which made her throat sore.  
  
"The Mark." Lily eyes widen, with shocked, and then she nodded and held her arm to Dumbledore, so he could see the snake tongued skull tattoo. "I see... Lily, you're not the first, or indeed the last, person Voldemort has tried to black mail you. Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do, listen very closely for what I am about to say can cause your life, but if you think you are strong enough, listen to my wise words.." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: I Never Knew You Were S...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. *Sulks*  
  
Chapter Fifteen: I never knew you were so sensitive, Potter!  
  
The Christmas holidays are coming, and people were deciding whether to stay at Hogwarts or go home. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus were staying, but Krista had to go home for it was a family tradition to go home. Alexis wanted to see her mother, as she was feeling not to well, and Peter always went home for the holidays. He said that he 'had plans'.  
  
At the moment, Lily was in the library, researching. She was going along with THE plan but she wasn't sure whether it would work. What if-  
  
"Err.. Lily," Lily looked up and saw James standing there, hold a single pure white Lilly flower. "This is for you." He placed it on her pile of books.  
  
"Thank you, James," She picked it up and sniffed it. It smelt heavenly. "Why did you-?"  
  
"It's kinda a 'sorry' present," James sat down next to her and took her hand. "I know, that we're not talking, but I really like you. I dunno what I've done, but I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. Can we please be friends again, at least?"  
  
Lily looked at him, eyes watering, "Oh James!" She hugged him, crying into his shoulder, "You did nothing, you silly moo, you were perfect. It was me, who was the idiot. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh.. Calm down. It's OK," He stroked her hair and rocked her gently. "Don't worry, it's OK now."  
  
But James didn't know that he was hugging the woman who was planning to kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days in the holidays seemed to fly by in a flash. James, Sirius and Remus have had more snowball fights more than anyone ever had has, so therefore, had the most headaches. Lily was always found in the Library, reading a book about this or that or the other.  
  
Christmas day was not as special as it usually was. James woke up with a pillow hitting his face. "Sirius, bugger off!" James said, pushing him away and sitting up.  
  
Sirius snickered and sat down on his bed. He had already opened all his present, and James noticed a very large bear, with a large heart, saying 'my cuddly bear!' over and over again. Krista! He thought, and looked at his presents. He only had a couple. One from his mum; a jumper and a couple of books. One from Remus, a box of Bertie's Botts. One from Sirius, a Quidditch cleaner kit and one, to his surprise, from Lily. It was a book on Ancient Magic. Lily had written a note inside it.  
  
To James,  
  
I swear to God, no matter what happened, no matter who is in the way, I always will be your friend. Sometimes, people do crazy things, when they're in love.  
  
Love Lily.  
  
P.S. Come to me once you read this please.  
  
She's in love with me? His heart lifted and he thought he had butterflies in his stomach. He got up and said, "Erm.. I'm just gonna go and see Lily, OK?"  
  
Remus and Sirius weren't really listening. They were stuffing their faces with Chocolate frogs. James got dress in a deep blue shirt and black jeans, with a read jumper and left for the Girls' room.  
  
He knocked on the door and entered. Lily was sitting on the floor, crossed legged, eyes closed, hands on knees. The room was full of candles, and there was purple sand, which was shaped as a star in a circle. Lily was muttering, "I vul ay, on mrah owt at liw emoc owt ay." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "James!" She jumped, scrambling to her feet.  
  
"What's this?" James asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Oh a relaxing spell," she lied. "I've got to take you now."  
  
"Take me where? Is something wrong? What is it?" James was starting to worry.  
  
"No, of course not. I'll show you. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Just don't be scared." and they walked out and headed to the Forbidden forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, where are you taking me?" James asked, after fifteen minutes being in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"You'll see. Don't worry," This was breaking Lily's heart with every step she took. It will work and they'll be safe, she kept thinking. "Here we are."  
  
They had came to a bare damp opening, with gnarled trees, which were as tall as giants, without leaves, circled in a ring.  
  
"Well, this is.. Erm. nice," James said, then looked at Lily. She was crying silently. James walked up to her and hugged her around the waist. "Hey hey, what's wrong? This is really sweet and nice-"  
  
Lily turned around and faced him. "It's not that, this place is crap," She sniffed, "it's just that I'm afraid what I'm about to do."  
  
James held her closer, "What's that?" he asked, leaning his head closer, wanting so badly to kiss her again. Her lips were trembling and so was her body. I'll never forgive myself if it doesn't work, she thought again. Lily kept opening and closer her mouth, trying to get the words out. She couldn't. Not now. The plan would be ruined. James said, "Lily?"  
  
"I can't say," she was trembling even worse now.  
  
"Well, can I say something?" Before Lily could answer, James kissed her on the lips. He wanted to deepen the kiss but he withdrew and whispered, "I'm fallen in love with you, I'm head over heels in love with you. I want you, so God damn much. I want you to be next to me when I sleep, next to me when I'm awake. I love you, Lily Ann Evans, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."  
  
He was about to kiss her again, but a cold shiver ran down their backs as they heard a voice as dark as the night, as evil as death and as deep as the sea. "Oh, that's so sweet, Potter, never knew you were so sensitive..." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: People Do Crazy Thing W...

Disclaimer: I won nothing of this story!!!  
  
A/N: Hi, I just want 2 say that HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF PHOENIX IS WICKED!! I spend all nite reading it and I burst into tears when er. someone dies. Soz, I do no, I just dnt wont 2 spoil it 4 da ppl who havnt read it yet. Thanx 4 ALL da reviews I got. you guys r da best.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: People do crazy things when they're in love!  
  
A tall cloaked frame stood in front of Lily and James. Lily was trembling more than ever. James, however stood firm, trying to show that he wasn't scared, but his voice gave him away. "V-V- Voldemort," he stammered. "Lily, stay behind me."  
  
Tom Riddle sneered at James, as Lily said, regretting every moment, "No James," She shook her head and walked to Voldemort and bowed, "Did I do well, Master?"  
  
"Lily, my child, not need to bow. You're my equal," Voldemort held her chin up, with one hand and with the other, he took her hand and kiss it.  
  
"Lils.." gasped James. Lily turned around, giving him an evil glare and looked back at Voldemort. "You.You're..... A deatheater?"  
  
"Yes, James, I am," she stood at Dark Lord's side, still holding his hand, and looked at him coldly.  
  
James could felt his heart break to millions and millions of pieces. Lily, the girl who he loved, the girl he wanted to be with all his life, was a death eater? He felt like sobbing and sobbing. No, it was impossible. No way this is not true. But, to poor James, it was true. His limbs became numb; he was going no where. He had so many questions, but all he could say was, "Why?"  
  
"Well, well," Voldemort let go of Lily's hand, and took his wand out, "Is Potter's heart broken? Maybe it won't be as painfully, when I kill you." He laughed evilly and pointed his wand to James, "See you in Hell, Potter. ETHIANA SENRAB!"  
  
James didn't duck for cover, nor moved out of the way. He just stood there. Trying to show fear, he looked at the blinding yellow light coming towards him. He was ready. He was gonna die...  
  
Suddenly the spell flicked up towards, into the trees, like a mirror stood in front of him had reflected off him. "What the--?!" Both James and Voldemort said at the same time.  
  
Now! Lily thought. She ran in front of James and pointed his wand to Voldemort's face. "What the hell are you doing, Evans? Explain mudblood!"  
  
"Stay away from James," Lily growled, pointing her wand closer to his face. Her emerald eyes were blazing with love, bravery and passion. Like I said before, they were in love and nothing could change that, no matter what power or money they had.  
  
"Evans, shame to lose you too. Ethiana-" Voldemort started but Lily interrupted.  
  
"There's no point. I've used the same protection spell on me, that I used on James." Lily said, trembling again, "Do you really think I would let the boy I've love since I've met him, seven years ago, to die, just that easily? Dream on, my lord. By the way." She added, "there is no spell that can bring back my mother, nor yours, so I hope you like it were your going!" She took a deep breath and roared, "Pladu est moni welisod DEDO!"  
  
A large black hole appeared behind Voldemort and began to suck him in. "No!" Voldemort said, trying to get away, "You'll never get away with this. I'll get you if it's the.." But neither Lily nor James could hear what the rest was faded because Voldemort had gone in the hole and it closed up forever.  
  
Lily fell to the ground.  
  
James ran to Lily and held her. She was coughing; a bit of blood ran down her cheek. "Lily, why- why?"  
  
"People do crazy things when they're in love," She let out a weak laughed.  
  
"Shh," James said, "Lily, what you said, about loving me since first year, was that true?"  
  
"Of course, silly," Lily replied, weakly, letting out a small laugh, closing her eyes, then opening them. Suddenly, she had a coughing fit and blood was spitted everywhere. James held her closer, rubbing the back of her neck and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
She looked like she was about to throw up. "What's the matter?" James asked, with only love in his eyes.  
  
"Those spells were Ancient Ones, the ones that are in your book gave you. They take a lot of energy out of you, a hell lots of energy, it feeds on it, see. *cough cough* I think I won't last long now, as I send Voldemort to another world."  
  
"Is that what you did? Only really powerful wizards can do that!" James gasped. "What do you mean, 'won't last long'?"  
  
"I mean, I'm dying James," Lily gasped, as she coughed up more blood. "I feel it, in my skin, all drowning me.."  
  
"No. Not now." James stammered. She can't die. She just saved his life, send Voldemort to another planet and she dies! "You can't die. I- need you. I need you to love me."  
  
"You don't need me. You can live without me," Lily was getting weaker and weaker by the second, and James knew it. "I'm no one special."  
  
"You are! You're the world to me, you're kind and sweet, and clever and beautiful.."James tried to continue, but it was hard, as he was trying to gulp back the sobs.  
  
"You are so sweet, and you're changed my life, but I need you to listen to me, James. You'll be a great wizard, you'll be happy, you'll get married and have lots of children, and be the famous person in the world. I love you with all my heart, body and soul. I'll always be with you."  
  
"No, Lily, you'll live. I love you, I'll get Dumbledore and Hagrid, They'll help," He leant down and kissed her gently of the lips. Tears were leaking from his sapphire eyes, down his face, onto Lily's pale face..  
  
Unknown to James, Lily was dead before his lips touched her. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: I'm Sorry James She's...

Disclaimer: I own cipher. So don't even think about Suing!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: I'm sorry James. She's Gone.  
  
"Lily?" James whispered, shaking the dead body of Lily Evans. "No. Lily! Lily! LILY!"  
  
Tears flooded down his face, onto Lily's lifeless face. Lily. All the memories of her were running through his head. Meeting her on the train, looking so innocent, reading her too big to be allowed book. Meeting her in the Library, how she smiled, even though she had braces. Seeing her coming down those stairs, looking so pretty, looking so different, but yet so the same. Dancing with her at Halloween ball, how beautiful she was, as if she was an angel. Most of all, he remember their first kiss together. He almost threw up, because he was crying so much at that. It felt like lightening, which shocked him with passion and love and security. How his world seemed to turn up- side down.  
  
No, she has to live.  
  
Lily...  
  
"There's gotta be a spell," he muttered. There is no spell to raise the dead, an evil voice said in the head. This just made James cry even more. "Lily, god, Lily."  
  
He just wanted to stay there, with his dead beloved, and die himself, and then he would be with her. But another voice in his mind said, "There's still hope. Dumbledore will know what to do."  
  
"Yeah, hope. There's still hope," James muttered, as he picked up Lily and took her to Dumbledore. "There's gonna be something. There's just got to be.."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hey, James!" Sirius grinned. He and Remus were looking for James and Lily all day, as they hadn't turned up for breakfast, or Lunch. Remus and Sirius looked quite rosy in the face, with a small smile on their face with pure happiness. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Get out of my way, Sirius!" James snapped, pushing his mates away, still holding Lily in his arms, rushing up the stairs, tears still running down his face, which stung him slightly.  
  
"Whoa!" Remus said, catching up to him, "What's the matter, Prongs? What happened to Lily?" He looked at the expressionless face of Lily. Remus thought f something, but it couldn't be true, could it?  
  
James turned around, and stared at his mates, like they were deranged. "LOOK YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! LILY'S DEAD!" He shouted and ran to Dumbledore's Gargoyle.  
  
"Honeydukes!" However, the door didn't open. "Err. Bertie Botts! Chocolate Frogs! Liquorice Wands! Blood Flavoured Lollipops!" The Gargoyle didn't move a centimetre. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! Cherry Drop!" To his surprise, the Gargoyle came alive and jumped aside. He took for the stairs, up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
When he reached the door, as he reached for the door, it opened. Professor Dumbledore opened it and saw James standing there, holding a red hair girl. "Put her on the table, James."  
  
James, slowly, laid Lily on the table. "James, I know you're upset at the moment, by I need you to tell me what happened."  
  
James, eyes never leaving Lily, explained what happened, as calmly as possible. He was crying by the end. They heard Sirius and Remus running up the stairs. When Sirius saw James's face and saw Lily's dead body, he walked up to James and gave him a brotherly hug. James, feeling that his life was a helpless case, hugged tightly to Sirius, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"She's gone, Padfoot," James sobbed. "Lily, she's dead. Because of me! I love her so much. She's died because of me. Why?" Remus walked over and hugged his two best mates, as they stood there for a few moments..  
  
"I know, I know," was all Sirius could say. James let go of Sirius and looked at Lily's deceased body.  
  
"Professor, is there anything we can do?" James asked, looking at the wise man, his ocean like eyes shining with tears and hope.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm afraid not," Albus Dumbledore croaked. He was about to cry. He never liked witnessing a dead body, especially a Hogwarts student. He knew that there might be a chance of her living, but . But. He had been wrong.  
  
James took her limp hand, having no feeling. It was as cold as ice but he didn't care, just along it was her. "There's has to be something.."  
  
"Sorry, James, there isn't," James sobbed again at these painfully words. "I want everyone to be quiet for two minutes, to remember Lily."  
  
They were silent. Remus thought how happy she was when she talked to Krista and Alexis, her true first best friends.  
  
Sirius remembered how James looked at Lily, never remembering him being ever happier, they both deserved that happiness. He knew James would never love another, like he did with Lily. Lily was his only one.  
  
Albus remembered the first time he saw Lily, being sorted into Gryfinndor, how small and innocent she looked, but yet fresh. You would have never guessed she would save a lot of people's lives, by getting rid of Voldemort.  
  
James remembered everything again. Flashes of Lily's alive face popped in his head, laughing even if it did sound like a donkey, her magical emerald eyes glistering, tell him how much she loved him, her gorgeous smile showing her sparkling white teeth... James's insides seemed to be gone, lost forever.  
  
He knew, deep, deep down that he wouldn't be ever happy again, it was like a thousand Dementors had just kissed him. Maybe even worse ..  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, thanx for da reviews. NO THIS IS NOT DA END! There's plenty more too write, and hop u lyked this, I no it was short.  
  
Lily Barnes 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Daily Heavenly Ang...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I tell ya! Nothing!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Daily Heavenly Angel!  
  
~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, somewhere up there.. (Points to the Sky)  
  
Lily had been walking for what seemed days now. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. She seemed to be walking on clouds. She was wearing a pure white silk dress and leather sandals.  
  
She heard sweet music, like people singing. The smell of grapes was very strong. A cool breeze was teasing her hair, gently. She felt relaxed, and refreshed. However, she remembered nothing before she started to walk. Absolutely blank. She tried but there was black. Strange, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a tall desk appeared in front of her. An old small man, wearing a white robe and a halo over his head, was reading, what looked like a newspaper. Nervously, she walks up to him and said, "Hello, can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"Hi, Lily. I'm Saint Peter. I can tell you where you are."  
  
Peter turned back to his newspaper, The Daily Heavenly Angel. Lily waited for a minutes, then got impatient. "And that would be..?"  
  
"You are in Heaven, my dear." Saint Peter looked at Lily's expression. "Just sit down on those sits and relax." He pointed to the fluffy clouds that looked like comfy armchairs. "God will talk to you in a minutes."  
  
"God? God, God, God?" Lily gasped. The almighty One, who created the world and did loads of things?  
  
"Yes, God. Actually, you can see him now," Saint Peter, waved his hand at the Grand Golden Gates, and they opened slowly, as if by magic.  
  
Lily covered her eyes, because there was a bright light, shone awkwardly in her eyes. She stumbled forwards, as there was a sudden wind blew in her face, it was so strong, Lily thought that she might fall over. Then she was lifted off the ground, ten feet, twenty feet, fifty feet, Lily couldn't tell. Then she stopped, still floating in the air. She looked around; however, she could only see the light. "Hello?" She shouted, hoping someone could get her down.  
  
"Hello, Lily Ann Evans, my child," said a mighty voice, echoing, in the light. "I'm afraid, you're not suppose to be here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, dressed all in black, kneeling, stared at the gravestone, carved onto it was the words:  
  
Lily Ann Evans, 1960 -1977, A beloved Daughter, Sister and Friend of Many. Saved the world from You - Know - Who.  
  
It was so beautiful. James had picked it, he had to. It was huge, 2 metres high, with a life-like statue of Lily as an angel, hands clapped together, as if she was praying. There were millions of flowers, mostly Lilies, surrounding the grave, from family and friends and people who wanted to say thank you, for getting rid of Voldemort. Candles, also, were lit all over the grave, for preys for Lily. One month she was dead and James still cried everyday.  
  
A tear fell down James's cheek. He remembered what Petunia, Lily's older sister had said to him, at the funeral today. "This is all your fault!" She screamed, her horse face pale, her narrow eyes red, pointing "If you had died, then Lily would be alive! I knew there was something wrong about her joining this - this-" But she hadn't finished. She fell to the ground, sobbing her heart out. "Oh Lily, I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything that I ever did to you. Sorry I teased you about your glasses, sorry I teased you about her braces, and sorry I teased you about your hair. Oh Lily, my little baby sister." Her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, gave James a glare of the Devil and took his Petunia away from James.  
  
"It's my fault, all my fault," James buried his head in his hands. 'I love you with all my heart, body and soul.' 'I'm really sensitive other the most silly reasons.' 'People do crazy things when they're in love.' Her voice was talking in his head. Her face appeared everywhere he went. "All my fault." He whispered. I took her away, I did. I'm sorry Lily, my angel. Please have a good rest."  
  
He got to his feet and walked slowly up to the Castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A silence for five minutes. Lily was looking for where the voice was coming from, but all she could see was light, bright white light. "Not suppose to be here?"  
  
"Yes. You see, you died out of love. You risked your life for another. You are suppose to be on Earth now."  
  
"But... But..." Lily stammered. "I can't go back to Earth. It's impossible."  
  
"Excuse, me, am I not God? Anyway, I can do whatever I want and when James said he couldn't live without you, he wasn't lying. Look," and a small globe floated in front of her. A tall raven-haired boy, wearing circle glasses, lying on a bed, in the Gryfinndor dorms. Just lying there. Not doing anything. Eyes as red as fire and skin as white as paper, James looked a mess.  
  
Lily, knew at once who it was, "James.." she whispered, hand reaching for him. "No, don't be like this. Don't cry. I'm fine, see, James!"  
  
"Lily, that what he would like, he's not now." He sighed, "I'm sending you back to your home planet," God's voice rumbled, "You're destined great things. You will be wise and looked up to by millions. Take you're advice. Enjoy life."  
  
"But-" Lily had many questions to ask, but she couldn't ask them.  
  
Suddenly, Lily was falling. She was surround by darkest. She screamed. She looked down. Hogwarts! It was just under her feet. She felt the soft grass of her silvery feet. She walked towards the statue and entered it. As soon as she was in the same position, she felt as if someone had slapped her all over her body.  
  
She opened her eyes. She took a deep breath. She blinked her emerald eyes. She was back. She was home.  
  
James! She had to find James. She took one step but fell to the ground. "Opps!" Lily said, smiling. She got to her feet again and walked steadily to Hogwarts, her true home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, but I had to give Petunia a heart. Well, what are you doing?! Review!! Please. ( See, I do have my manners. :D 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Lost Boy

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, you hear, nothing.  
  
A/N: YES!!!! At bloody well last, my stupid ugly smelly loser of a writers block has gone!!! YES!!! Celebrate with me everyone. *Silence* YAHOO--- OK then, don't I'll just go in the corner and celebrate on my own *sob sob* (  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Lost Boy.  
  
Lily, her crimson hair flying everywhere, ran barefooted towards the Castle. She felt like she hadn't seen Hogwarts for years, when it was only a day for her. Her delicate feet were getting wet from the damp spring grass, but she didn't care. James, she thought, James, I'm coming.  
  
She had reached the Great Door and pulled with all her might. It was locked.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!! Lily shouted, stamping her foot on the concrete step, only to cause a sharp pain that ran through her leg. "What now?" she asked herself, rubbing her sore foot.  
  
She looked around. She could see the mountains under the moonlight, the Forbidden Forest towering over the shimmering lake, and to her far right, the Quidditch pitch stood in silence.  
  
"Wait a minute," Lily whispered, staring at the Quidditch Pitch. "That's it!"  
  
Suddenly, with a wide grin on her face, she ran into the darkness once again.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm*~*~  
  
James heard the door opened. The three voices that were cheerfully outside now fell in silence. James rolled over on his side and pretended to be asleep at once. He still didn't want to his best friends. He just couldn't bear it. Sometimes when he was alone, he would scream at himself in the mirror saying, "It's all my fault! Lily's dead because of me!"  
  
He felt someone sit on his bed and put a hand on his arm. "James," It was Sirius. James still kept his eyes shut. "I know you're awake, you still got your glasses on, you Wally. Anyway, me Moony and Wormtail still want you to know that you can talk to us, because we're best friends. Heck sake, we're the Marauders, we always stick together. When you're ready to talk, we'll be there." He waited for a moment, as though he was waiting for James to say or do something.  
  
When nothing came, Sirius sighed and was about to get off the bed, when James whispered hoarsely, "Sirius." Very slowly and very weakly, James sat up. What Sirius saw was not the James Potter that he knew, but a boy with paler skin and blood shot eyes, who looked so lost. "Thanks." whispered the lost boy.  
  
Sirius smiled, "No problem, Prongs. Look, try and get some sleep tonight so we can go band have some breakfast in the morning, OK, mate?"  
  
Not trusting himself to speak, James nodded, hair hanging over his face.  
  
~*~*~*Girls' Dorm*~*~*~  
  
Remus was the one who had them. It broke his heart to do it, as well as theirs. Alexis fell in his arms and cried for ages in his shoulder, whereas Krista fell back on the bed, clutching her heart, breathing unsteadily. "Dead?" she choked. "Lily's dead?"  
  
Alexis and Krista walked around the room, slowly, getting dressed for bed. No giggles, no talking about their boyfriends, no pillow fights, no thing. Nothing like that had happened since Lily was gone.  
  
Alexis sat on her bed and cried. Krista immediately joined her, tears running down her face.  
  
"I just remembered the time when we were in the dress shop, what fun we had." Alexis said between sobs. "I feel so mean when I said she hasn't got any friends, because she did."  
  
"Me too," Krista hiccupped. "Why did she have to die?"  
  
Alexis thought for a second and smiled. "To save the world, to save Hogwarts, to save us. She stopped you – know – Voldemort from killing everyone."  
  
Their head turned towards Lily's four poster bed. On it, laid the Midnight Blue Dress, a picture of the Marauders and the girls, and a pink lily flower. There were more candles from when wizards and witches lit their prays and thanks for Lily Evans.  
  
In a whisper, they chorus, "Thank you, Lily."  
  
~*~*~*Outside*~*~*~  
  
Lily opened the broom cupboard and stare. There were at least fifty brooms, all with their unique design. She took a school broom and took it in the pitch. She had never ridden a broomstick before. But it was the only way...  
  
She had seen James go a broomstick before, it can't be that hard. She was ready. "Up!" She said, little nervous. It wiggled a bit but did nothing.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Up!" She said, louder. Nothing. "Up! Up! Up! UP I SAY!" she swishes into the air, at least five feet. "Whoa! Ok, go!" and she shot towards the castle to find a window opened that might have her prince in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, you like? Or have I lost the plot?  
  
Review and tell me!! :-) 


End file.
